


Kisses and pecks

by Helpneedmorefanfics



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpneedmorefanfics/pseuds/Helpneedmorefanfics
Summary: To anyone else, the shouting might be grating on the audials. To Skyfire, it just means home.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	Kisses and pecks

**Author's Note:**

> round and madmen, this one is for u

"And THEN! THAT GLITCH HAD THE AUDACITY TO TELL ME I WAS WRONG! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? THE NERVE!" Starscream yelled, pacing the living room of their hab furiously. 

"Mhm," Skyfire hummed noncommittally, finishing the last of his little project and holding it up. Back on Earth, one of the older ladies at the military base had shown him how to knit, and he had been trying to replicate her work ever since. He was using malleable wires instead of yarn and he hoped that if it came out nice enough, he could put it up as a decorative piece over their window.

Starscream was still ranting, "And if the day couldn't get any worse, that young new upstart tried to claim one of my-" He choked to a stop as Skyfire got up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, spewing static. Skyfire chuckled at the others heated faceplates and walked to the window to hang up his new piece to see how it looked.

After a few seconds of deliberation and self-criticism, he felt Starscream come up next to him and quietly grumble, "Why are you looking at it like that, it looks perfect."

Skyfire's engine revved happily, "You think so?"

His partner rolled his eyes, " _Yes,_ obviously."

The shuttle made a noise of satisfaction and walked towards their energon dispenser, Starscream following behind him and starting again, "And that crankshaft stole my idea and tried to present it as his own! I didn't let him, obviously but-" Skyfire tuned him out, filling up two cubes. He handed one to the seeker, who had jumped up on to sit on the high table. 

Skyfire sipped his cube peacefully, smiling as the other ranted and cursed, animatedly moving his servos as he told his story, bright opticed and snarling cutely.

Unable to resist, Skyfire leaned him and pecked him on the cheek again.

"AND THEN-"

On the nose.

"H-He-"

On the forehead.

"He said-"

On the other cheek.

" _Stop it_ , " Starscream whined and Skyfire had to laugh and dove in for another one, "Why do you- _mff-_ keep- _ugh-_ kissing me?"

At last, Skyfire managed to get in a peck on the other's pouting lips. He grinned, "You're cute when you're mad."

Starscream keened in embarassment and thunked his helm into Skyfire's chassis. He laughed again. 

"Marry me." He heard muttered from somewhere in his chassis.

Oh. Oh, that sounded like a very good idea. He froze for a few seconds, the Seekers wings tensing up more and more, before he snapped out of it and teased, "I don't know, Star, will you be able to handle the kiss at the bonding ceremony without combusting?"

" _SHUT UP!_ " Starscream yelled into his chest, wings constrastingly relaxing, clearly relieved. He looked up, still blushing, but braved through anyway, "Will you be my conjunx or not?"

Skyfire smiled and kissed the other again, deeper than the rest. They made out quietly for a few moments before the shuttle broke away. Starscream still had his optics shut, savouring the kiss. He looked beautiful.

"Yes." Skyfire said, in love, "Yes, I'll be your conjunx."


End file.
